Word Of Mouth
by demondreaming
Summary: Trina, in pursuit of fame, starts putting herself out there. Specifically, by putting herself in a sexually frustrated Jade. Jade/Trina, rated M for smuttella.


**Disclaimer: I do not lay any kind of claim to Victorious, the characters or the actors. However, all three lay claim to my heart.**

/

"_Fuck_."

She says it quietly; a statement. Her voice is softened, its razor edge dulled. I take my fingers from where they pressed, wiggling them in front of her.

A smile teases its way across my lips. "We were just about to. Getting impatient?"

Jade glowers at me. If she pushed her lower lip out a little more, it'd be a pout. "You're not funny, Vega."

"I'm not trying to make you laugh." I leave the rest of the sentence unspoken. I'm trying to do something entirely different to her, and she's well aware at how competent I am in _that_ area. It's the entire reason she came to me.

"Can we just hurry up? I don't want Tori to see me... _here_." Jade wrinkles her nose, looking dismissively around my room. Personally, I think it's a nice room. I'm the one who decorated it, after all.

"Just a minute. We haven't made any small talk first! Don't you want to know how I'm going?"

Maybe I'm being a little mean, but the girl practically jumped me when I answered the door. I've got a half finished cup of cocoa downstairs that's going cold because of her.

Jade's hands curl into fists, hard on my knees. "_Fine_."

I smile sweetly at her, nodding. "So how've you been?"

A muscle in Jade's cheek twitches. "Frustrated."

"Well, I can see that." My hand creeps to her thigh, fingertips rubbing the creamy skin. "You're all... tight." Jade lets out a long breath. "Beck still a stick-in-the-mud?" I raise an eyebrow, fingers tiptoe-ing further up. "So to speak."

Jade licks her lips, legs shifting slightly to give me better access. "He's a fucking bog. Having sex with him is like watching a drunk person try to dance. He's got exactly two moves, and both of them suck."

"Good thing I'm such a good dancer." I purr, rubbing over Jade's panties. I'm yet to see them, but I'm already sure they're black. She's not an imaginative girl. Maybe I can give her some fashion tips afterwards. Her skirt's not too bad though. If she just wore a brighter top than that bottle-green thing she's got on, she'd be almost fashionable.

The muscles in Jade's pale neck shift, head tilting back as my fingers play over her through the damp material. She groans, eyebrows digging down. "Enough with the goddamn foreplay, Trina. Just fuck me already."

"Hey, I'm not Beck you know. I can take direction."

Jade's head lifts, a taut smile forced on her face. Her lips are tight, a lock of dark hair spilled over her shoulder, spiked through with bright blue. "Then why aren't you going down?"

"How about you stop giving me lip?" I say in the sweetest voice I can manage. I understand she's frustrated that the love of her life can't get her off, but there's no need to be such a gank about it. Not that I expected Jade to magically become the sweetest thing ever, but I thought with a little sexual release she might loosen up a bit.

"How about you start giving me tongue?" She counters, planting her hands behind her on the bed, spine angled back. Jade opens her knees, skirt riding up the smooth flesh of her thighs, green eyes fixed expectantly on me.

"I see you appreciate the Hispanic in me. I like to roll my r's." I give her an example, the consonant vibrating off my tongue; a cat's purr.

"I'd appreciate a Hispanic in me more, Trina. Now roll off your A and F me, already."

I sigh, fingers pushing Jade's skirt up until the predictably black triangle of her underwear is exposed. So much for foreplay. And seduction. I wanted this to be a sexy thriller about affairs, not a pizza boy porno. I finally knows what it feels like to be in demand. I just never knew it would feel so... demanding. I also didn't think it would claw me as much, but that's fame for you. Even if it is an extremely localised fame. I'm hoping word of mouth will get around. Word of _my_ mouth, specifically.

She lifts herself off the bed as my thumbs hook in her waistband, dragging the panties down, a material shadow skimming over her legs until they're off. My hands look crazy tan against her as I spread apart her legs further, fingers splayed on her ghostly thighs. I could probably save money on spray tans if I just stood around Jade more. But that'd mean standing around Jade more, which is a major con.

She scoots forward a little, clearing her throat as a hint. It's completely unnecessary. She should know I'm a trained actress, and as such, can read even the most minute change in body language and right now, Jade's stuck on capslock.

My lips patter their way along her thigh, slow and sensual kisses interrupted by a rough hand in my hair, shoving my head forward. I pull back, Jade's fingers caught in my hair, tugging painfully. "You know, I don't have to do this for you! What if I'd chipped a tooth just now?"

Jade looks at me incredulously. "What do you think I keep in there? Bone china?"

"Directors don't cast hillbillies! You know I only have insurance on my legs Jade. If something happens to the teeth, I'm not covered!"

Jade shrugs, head tilted on one shoulder. "What if you chewed your own leg off?" She smiles at the thought, before noticing the look on my face. "Fine. I guess you don't want to be in my next play then. It was gonna be the perfect role for you too. Such a shame."

I smooth my hair out, forcing a smile. "Hey, let's not jump to conclusions now. Just... you have to be a little more patient. This is an art, you know. If just anyone could do it, you wouldn't be here. You'd be with Aladdin in his trailer, rubbing his magic lamp." My eyebrows furrow down. "You better not put me in a stupid role though."

"Oh, you don't need me to do that." Jade smiles sweetly down at me, hand giving my cheek a pat.

I nod. "Good. So just relax, and let me do this right, okay?"

"Sure, fine. Do whatever you want. Just do it fast." She lies back, hands folded behind her head. It makes her arms look scrawny and jagged, like chicken wings. I'd tell her, but I'm starting to think she just insulted me a minute ago.

"You know, you look good like that. Makes your boobs look bigger." I grin at the raised eyebrow on Jade's face, quickly hiding my face between her thighs. I skip all the romantic stuff and move straight to her core. I always was good at ignoring the script and improvising. A lot of directors can't deal with that, which is a shame.

Jade's hot, almost searing my tongue, the taste of her diffusing into my mouth the more my tongue explores. She gives a little shiver, thighs stilling, and I continue my strokes and swirls. I know from past experiences with her that she's incredibly sensitive. It's all that sex with Beck. It's like getting nothing but appetizers when you want a meal, and she's been dripfed for a while. If I just dive right in, she'll sink her claws into me like she's a cat on someone's lap when any sort of noise happens. My tongue's a lighter, and she's covered in gasoline. This needs to be a controlled burn.

Jade lets out a low, almost relieved moan as my tongue gets bolder, lips providing pressure against her. A shaky hand finds my hair, fingers entwining unsteadily. At least she's being more gentle this time. I swear she almost tore some out before. Luckily I have a backup weave, but still. A girl's hair is half her personality. Just look at Cat. Her hair shows that she's quirky, bubbly, and doesn't make the best decisions. Or Robbie's hair, which shows that he's a Jew.

Jade's hand tightens, pushing me further into her. I figure it's time to bring out my big guns, or rather, my perfectly manicured guns. Jade's wet enough for my fingers to slip in easily, accompanied by a soft gasp from Jade. I stroke her insides, fingers curled. It doesn't take much pushing and pumping until she tightens around me, thigh trembling against my cheek as I pull my face away, her hips rolling as her climax sweeps through her. Her sounds become muffled, knuckles wedged between her teeth to quiet them, and I slow the tempo as her muscles start to loosen, skin slightly dampened with sweat.

I shuffle away, knees rubbing the carpet. I pluck a tissue from the box on my bedside table, pulling myself up. "Better?" I direct at her, tissue dabbing at my mouth.

Jade holds a finger up for silence, eyes closed. "Don't ruin it." She murmurs, taking a few deep breaths.

I roll my eyes, bending over to pinch Jade's panties between my fingers. "Put these back on, I don't want you staining my blanket."

She props herself up with her elbows, giving me a relaxed smile. "Like I'd be the first." Regardless, she raises her smooth legs, slipping them on, hips wiggling as she works them up.

I turn to my mirror, fixing my hair. Jade, in her all her writhing, messed it up a little, and bedhead isn't the style I'm going for today.

"You know, if I put my underwear back on, you can probably put your shirt back on."

My gaze drifts down to my pink bra, pushing the girls up and together. Most people would pay a lot of money for a view like that. Especially an all natural vista like this. Jade doesn't appear to be a nature lover though. "Nah, I'm fine."

Jade crosses her legs behind me, motion reflected in the mirror. "You know, for a Vega that's even more annoying than Tori, you've actually turned out to be a lot more useful than her."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"From me it is." It _is_ the nicest thing I've actually heard her say. That and _'holy jesus how do you do that with your tongue'_, but that was more of a question, really.

"Well thanks. I'm glad _someone _under this roof appreciates my talent." I pout at my reflection, puckering my lips. Lipgloss. That's what I need!

"Yeah, it's a skill alright." I catch Jade rolling her eyes behind me, legs uncrossing.

"Maybe you can teach it to Beck, then."

Jade sighs, standing and smoothing out her skirt. "Point taken. Look, I really appreciate you doing this, I do. Although I'd appreciate it even more if you didn't put it on your resume."

I turn to the sullen girl. You can't change a leopards spots. However, you can give their fur a comb and powder their whiskers. Jade might still look sullen and bored, but at least she's not sullen, bored, _and_ angry. "Can I at least list you as a reference?"

"Fine." She stoops to pick up her handbag, a furry little beast of a thing that's less of a bag and more of a deceased monkey. "I'll see you next week."

She's not much for goodbyes. Or hellos. Or words in general, really. Frankly, she's a raincloud that covers my sun, but I'm hoping I can break through that sometime. "Bring the script."

"Bring the- oh, right. I did say I'd do that." She storms out, thunder crackling, and I finish the last touches of lipgloss on my full lips.

I should really consider buying Beck a giftbasket or something. Maybe muffins? After all, if it wasn't for him being so awful in bed, his girlfriend wouldn't be making me famous. Or maybe I should just thank Lane. He's the one who told me to start putting myself out there. Then it was just a simple matter of putting myself _in_ Jade, and _voilà. _A leading role I don't even have to audition for.

I have to say, word of mouth really works.

/

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this.**

**Mainly because I was writing it at work, and most things are more fun than that.**

**I hope you guys had a lot of fun reading it. The kind of fun where you stop laughing as soon as someone else enters the room, because it was a private joke between you and the fic, and it's not for them to know. The kind of fun that's usually accompanied by a wink ;)**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
